Akatsuki's Daily Activities
by TachibanaTami
Summary: Karena mengantarkan 'benda keramat' milik Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto harus menginap di markas akatsuki. Lantas, hal apa saja yang terjadi saat Sasuke dan naruto menginap di markas akatsuki (warning : cerita abal-abal, ngga bermutu dan gaje)
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's Daily Activity

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei

Warning : (sangat) OOC, abal, gaje EYD tidak diperhatikan, dll

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

_Pada suatu malam di sebuah hutan di perbatasan antara Konohagakure dengan rumah author *__**plak**__*…._

"Aw! Sudah berapa kali kubilang supaya kau tidak menginjak kakiku, Dobe!" ujar seorang laki-laki yang diketahui nama belakangnya adalah Uchiha dan nama depannya adalah Sasuke (**udah tau siapa dong XD**) kepada seorang temannya yang berambut kuning jabrik itu. "Iya, iya, masa gitu aja marah" "Hn, kalau hanya sekali saja sih tidak apa apa, dobe. Masalahnya kau sudah menginjak kakiku 100 kali!" "Haah, mau bagaimana lagi, jalanan di sini sangat gelap, teme! Kamu sih, sudah aku ingatkan untuk men-charge senter malah main game aja." Balas sang 'dobe' sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kalau tau perjalanannya jauh begini sih, aku juga pasti akan men-charge senternya, dobe." balas sasuke tak mau kalah "Salah sendiri punya kakak yang rumahnya jauh begini. Masa hanya demi mengantarkan celana dalem yang tertinggal sebelah ini kita harus pergi ke tempat seperti ini?!" "Berhentilah mengeluh, dobe. Sebentar lagi juga kita akan sampai" ujar Sasuke bijak (**eaaaa, tumben lu bijak, Sas –diguyur Sasuke FG-)**

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya bijak, ia hanya capai mendengar ocehan Naruto. Bayangkan saja Naruto sudah mengoceh selama 24 jam, FULL! Bayangin aja, kartu operator author aja ga dibolehin teleponan 24 jam full tanpa bayar (**ya iyalah, author, author**) Oke, lupakan tentang kartu operator author, kita bek tu de stori

"Nah, tuh rumah kakak gue" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa disebut rumah atau lebih tepatnya DI BAWAH STANDAR. sementara itu Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri melihat rumah yang ditujuk Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK… Sasuke menggedor pintu rumah tersebut dengan kepalanya (**karena menggedor pintu dengan tangan sudah terlalu mainstream XD**) Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang manusia (**kalau bisa disebut dengan manusia**) yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng yang bentuknya seperti obat nyamuk merek Boygan. "Gyaaaa~!" teriakan makhluk yang membuka pintu itu menggelegar dengan kuatnya apalagi saat itu dia tengah memegang toa yang dicolong dari rumah author. Sangking kerasnya, sekarang es di Antartika sudah mencair sebagian (**apa hubungannya coba -,-a**)

Bruuts~

"TOBIIIIII! Sudah berapa kali kubilang supaya tidak berteriak malam-malam begini" sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pria yang wajahnya dipenuhi dengan pierching-pierching karatan. "Kopi gue jadinya muncrat kan!" lanjutnya lagi. "Ampun kanjeng, ndoro, tuan, majikan leader-sama. Tobi ngga sengaja teriak, Tobi anak baik." "Ngga sengaja, ngga sengaja kamu tuh hari ini udah teriak 1000 kali! Mana teriaknya pas di telinga gue lagi" teriak orang tadi (yang diketahui namanya Pain) frustasi, sedangkan yang dibicarakan cumin cengar-cengir kaya orangutan –**author digampar Tobi**-

"Anu, maaf ganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kami ke sini untuk mengantarkan ini, setelah ini kami harus segera pulang sebelum malam " sela Naruto sambil menunjukkan celana dalem Itachi yang Naruto temukan dalam keadaan 'sangat parah' di selokan.

"_What the hell?! _Punya siapa tuh celana dalem?! teriak Hidan histeris begitu melihat celana dalem itu. Wajar sajalah, karena celana dalem itu sudah bau dan err… berlubang di tengahnya.

"Punya kakaknya Sasuke" balas Naruto dengan tampang innocent-nya. Semenatar Sasuke dan Itachi sudah sweatdrop di tempat. Beberapa detik setelah ucapan awkward Naruto itu, semua mata menuju kepada Itachi. "J-j-jaga bicaramu itu bocah! Mana mungkin benda seperti itu milikku!" "Itu memang milik kakak kok. Kemarin aku ngeliat sendiri kakak menjatuhkan benda itu ke selokan. Kupikir kakak tidak sengaja, makannya aku kembalikan ke kakak." balas Naruto dengan polosnya (**ini polos atau bodoh -_- *authordirasengan***)

Hening

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Naruto baka!" jerit Itachi dengan rona merah di wajahnya ***?*** lalu ia pun melesat bagaikan kilat *?* ke kamarnya. (**readers: ternyata Itachi tsundere!**)

Oke, lupakan Itachi (**Itachi : kok gue dilupain T_T**) kita kembali ke Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn, sekarang kita harus pulang Naru….. to" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat langit. Hitam. Tanpa mereka sadari, jam antic di rumah akatsuki ***emangnya ada?*** berdentang 12 kali. Mana ada manusia yang mau melalui jarak berribu-ribu kilo di tengah malam begini. Ditambah lagi mereka harus menyebrangi samudra Pasifik, malalui gurun Sahara, mendaki puncak Everest untuk sampai di rumah mereka. Bayangin aja reader! Author aja ngga mau kalo harus begitu ***itukan elu, thor***

"Kenapa kalian ngga nginep aja di sini?"Tanya Tobi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke dan Naruto. "TIDAAAAK! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kalo kalian nginep di sini, kalian akan mandi. Mandi itu pake air. Air itu bayarnya pake uang. Jadi, kalo kalian nginep di sini, makin banyak uang dari dompet gue yang bakal keluar. Itu baru mandi, kalian kan disini bakalan makan juga, makanan itu ba-… Ummph!" Kata-kata Kakuzu terhenti ketika ban bekas masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Lu bisa diem ngga, un? Berisik tau, un!" ujar seorang manusia yang bergender tak jelas ***author di lempar c3*** yang diketahui namanya Deidara. "Puaah! Lu kalo mau masukin ban bekas bilang-bilang dulu dong. Jangan asal masukin aja. Lagian gue ngga mau mereka nginep di sini. Kalo mereka nginep di sini…. Umpph!" Bagaikan jatuh di lubang yang sama 2 kali (**mana lubangnya, thor?**) mulut Kakuzu disumpel pake ban bekas lagi. Tapi bedanya, yang nyumpelin bukan Deidara tapi Itachi.

"Lu kalo mau nyumpelin sesuatu, bilang dulu dong Ita…. chi." "Ijinin otouto gue tinggal di sini, kalo enggak…." Itachi mulai mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan-nya. "Kalau tidak…" "Hahahaha! L-l-lucu sekali kau ini Itachi! Ma-Mana mungkin aku mengusir otoutomu itu. Tapi… kalo mereka tinggal di sini, itu butuh perstujuan leader, iyakan leader?" Tanya Itachi pada Pain dengan tatapan '_tolong-gue-maka-utang-lo-gue-lunasin' . _Tak mau kalah, Itachi pun memandang Pain dengan tatapan '_ijinin-ato-gue-kasih-tau-kalo-lu-suka-nonton-bokep-sama-konan' _Pain pun mulai berpikir

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

1 jam

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan! Keputusanku adalah….." _Jreng-jreng-jreng "_adalah…." _jreng-jreng-jreng _"adalah…." _jreng-jreng-jreng _"adal..."

"CEPETAN WOIII!" teriak Itachi dan Kakuzu bersamaan dengan menggunakan toa yang diambil dari rumah author pas di telinga Pain.

"Iye, iye lu pada ngga sabaran amat sih. Dan keputusanku adalah… membiarkan otouto Itachi tinggal di sini!"

"Yessss, un! Jagoanku menang, un!"

"Bagaimana bisa jagoanku dikalahkan oleh lawan lemah seperti itu! Ini tidak adil!" jerit Sasuke dan Sasori begitu melihat jagoan mereka kalah.

Ohlala readers, ternyata Sasuke, Sasori, Deidara, dan Naruto sedang menonton pertandingan tinju antara Chris John dan Muhammad Ali ***eh?***. Naruto dan Deidara mendukung Chris John, sedangkan Sasori dan Sasuke mendukung Muhammad Ali.

Oke, balik ke Pain-Kakuzu-Itachi. Itachi sangking senangnya sekarang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil pake seragam cheerleaders. Kakuzu? Dia sedang menangis di pangkuan Hidan sekarang. (**seleramu rendah sekali, kakuzu *author disambit Hidan***)

Pain tidak tau kalau akibat keputusannya itu, Sasuke dan Naruto akan menderita. Kok menderita? Bayangin aja sendiri, dengan mereka berdua tinggal di markas akatsuki, mereka akan tau keseharian akatsuki yang super duper nista. Mau tau apa yang dilakukan sasuke dan Naruto selama ada di markas akatsuki? Se-nista itukah keseharian para akatsuki?

Cari tau kelanjutannya di toko buku terdekat *plak*. Oke, ralat. Maksud author cari tau di chapter depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga ^^

Kalau ada (banyak) kesalahan din chapter ini, mohon maaf y minna, karena saya masih newbie

Dan yang paling penting… REVIEW please!

Review anda semangat saya, minna :D


	2. Akatsuki's Daily Activities

Akatsuki's Daily Activities

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : cerita abal-abal, ngga bermutu, TYPO bertebaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan

.

.

.

.

.

Karena keputusannya itu, sekarang Pain dkk mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan di kamar siapa Sasuke dan Naruto akan menginap.

"Nah, sekarang, siapa yang mau berpendapat tentang rapat(nista) kita kali ini?" ujar Pain dalam posisi nungging sambil ngupil (**ck, ck, ck**) "Ya, kamu Tobi!" ujarnya ketika melihat sebelah kaki Tobi diangkat. "Kenapa muka leader-sama dipenuhi pierching?"

"HAH?! Kenapa lu ngomong gitu, Tob? Ini rapat resmi, bukan ajang tanya jawab!" "Habisnya 'kan leader-sama bilang kalo kita boleh ngasih pendapat, yang Tobi katain tadi kan juga pendapat, tapi berbentuk pertanyaan, Leader-sama." ucap Tobi tinggi rendah.** (author bosen panjang lebar)**

All anggota Akatsuki + Naruto+Sasuke langsung ber-sweatdrop ria mendangar pendapat Tobi.

"Haah~ kau ini ya Tobi…" Pain pun menghela kuda *plak* oke, ralat, maksud author menghela nafas sambil mencoba melupakan pendapat super gaje Tobi.

Ada yang mau ngasih pendapat tentang rapat (nista) kita ini?" "Ya, kamu (lagi) Tobi!" ujar Pain melihat kepala Tobi diangkat ***?***

"Tobi pingin lollipop, leader-sama" bales Tobi dengan tampang innocent-nya (**lah, kan ngga keliatan, thor ._.?)**

"TOBIII! KASIH PENDAPAT TUH YANG BENER DONG!" ujar Pain pake 'kuah' tambah garam tambat mecin tambah bakso, beuuh enaknya… ( **maklum, author belum makan**)

Oke, lupakan tentang makanan author, kita kembali ke laptop

"Loh, kan pendapat yang Tobi kasih udah bener, leader-sama. Tobi anak baik. Tobi nggak mungkin kasih pendapat yang ngga baik." "Pendapat kamu sih baik, Tob. Tapi pendapatnya yang ada hubungannya sama rapat ini dong!" balas Pain dengan penekanan terhadap semua kata-katanya (**kasian dong kata-katanya ditekan, thor ._.**)

Pain pun menghela kuda ***plak* ** ehem, maksudnya menghela nafas lagi.

"Oke, daripada rebut-ribut begini, mending saya, Pain selaku leader dari kelompok Akatsuki yang ganteng, pintar, baik, rajin, dan suka menabung (**author pusing seketika**) memutuskan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto akan menginap di kamar Itachi. Titik, ngga pake koma!"

"YEEAHH! Akhirnya aku bisa tidur sekamar dengan my lovely otouto lagi! YEAHH! Aku serasa terbang ke langit!" (**ya iyalah terbang ke langit, masa terbang ke tanah -_-**) teriakan Itachi menggelegar ke seluruh pelosok. Karena teriakannya itu pula, anggota Akatsuki yang lain harus menyediakan payung supaya tidak dibasahi 'hujan lokal'nya Itachi

"Tidak setuju, leader-sama!"

"Kenapa lu berpikiran gitu, Sasuke? Lagian itukan kaka lu sendiri, masa lu kaga mau?"

"Bukan masalah itunya Pain-sama, cuman…. si baka aniki itu kalo tidur ngga kira-kira! Ntar pagi tuh kaki bisa mendarat pas di kepala gue! Terus ntar kakinya di hidung gue! Nah, demi alasan keselamatan gue, makannya gue ngga setuju, leader-sama!"

"Pantesan, Put, si Kisame ngga mau tidur sama Itachi lagi"

"Iya, Tem, kasian si Kisame selama ini." ujar monster oreo –**author digiles**- ralat, maksud author, campuran antara tumbuhan dan manusia bernama Zetsu

Setelah perdebatan gaje antara Pain dan Sasuke, Sasuke pun akhirnya (dengan sangat amat terpaksa) menuruti Pain. Loh, kok bisa si Sasuke nurut gitu aja ama Pain? Tanyakan saja sama author yang bergoyang *?*

_Malam harinya…_

"Woi, baka aniki! Bagi selimutnya dong!" "Iya nih, oniisan, bagi selimutnya dong" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke yang ngga kebagian selimut

"Gimana ngga kebagian, orang selimutnya ukurannya aja cuman **1X2 cm!**" balas Itachi ngga mau kalah. Bayangin aja kecilnya tuh selimut, readers! Ukuran sekecil itu kan cuman bisa buat nutupin sebelah matanya si Itachi, gimana bisa dibagi-bagi?!

"Errgh! Mana nyamuknya banyak banget nih!" lanjut Sasuke yang tangannya udah bengkak-bengkak digigit tuh serangga. PLAK! Sasuke akhirnya berhasil memukul serangga itu…. yang pas berada di pipi (baka) anikinya.

Eit! Tunggu dulu readers! Apaan tuh? ***kamera zoom* **Kok warna nyamuknya belang-belang hitam kuning sih? Mana ada sengat di pantatnya lagi? Ternyata itu lebah readers! Bukannya nyamuk! Pantesan aja si Sasuke udah bengkak-bengkak gitu, orang digigit lebah. Itachi? Sekarang di pipinya sudah membekas cap telapak tangan yang indah berwarna kemerahan. Indah sekali bukan? ***plak***

Nah, karena malam itu banyak banget lebah berterbangan, jadilah mereka bertiga perang sama tuh lebah. Bermodalkan raket nyamuk yang nemu di kebunnya Zetsu, mereka pun memulai aksinya. Mulai dari Itachi yang memukul nyamuk dengan melompat-lompat kayak penari balet, Sasuke yang memainkan raket nyamuk ala pemain anggar, dan Naruto yang menangkap nyamuk dengan cara melompat-lompat sampai 50 meter. Alasannya, dia ingin menangkap nyamuk sambil memanfaatkan semangat masa mudanya. #**korbangurugai**

"Anu, kalau banyak nyamuk begini, oniisan tiap hari tidurnya gimana? Kan banyak nyamuk gini." kata Naruto sambil terus melompat-lompat.

"Oh itu. Setiap hari biasanya sih aku pinjem selimut sama Pain. Habis, selimat Pain enak sih, lembut, besar, hangat lagi."

Perkataan Itachi sukses besar membuat naruto yang lagi lompat-lompat jatuh dan sasuke yang lagi main anggar (pake raket nyamuk) keseleo.

"UAPAAAAAAAH?!" teriakan Sasuke dan Naruto menggelegar ke seluruh pelosok rumah author, bahkan sampe sudut-sudut tersempit sekalipun! *?*

"Kenapa ngga bilang dari tadi, oniisan?!"

"Dulu aku kira aniki hanya berpura-pura bodoh, tapi sekarang aku yakin."

"Yakin kalo aku pinter?"

"Yakin kalo aniki emang super baka!"

"Yaudah, bertengkar kan tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Mendingan sekarang kita ke kamarnya Pain untuk pinjem selimut. Masalah selesai kan?"

"Naruto-san benar! Sekarang kita hanya perlu meminjam selimut ke kamar Pain! Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Itachi dengan semangat 54-nya sambil membuka pintu kulkas *plak*maksud author pintu lemari *plak plak* maksud author pintu surga *plak plak plak* oke oke, maksud author pintu kamar.

'_Oniisan ini sikapnya santai sekali, ya ^^a''_

'_Padahal tadi dia yang menyebabkan pertengkaran, kenapa dia bisa santai sekali?! -_-'_ ujar Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mengikuti Itachi keluar kamar.

Pas mau melangkah keluar, tiba Itachi berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti, oniisan?"

"Gomen ne, Naruto-san. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa yang mana kamarnya Pain."

GUBRAKKK!

Sasuke dan Naruto pun pingsan seketika. Segera setrelahnya muncul aura hitam di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Matilah!" teriak mereka berdua bersama.

Setelah puas menyiksa Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan Pain. Karena dalam 1 lorong itu ada 4 kamar, maka tak ada pilihan lain bagi Itachi dkk selain meriksa tuh kamar SATU PERSATU. oke daripada lama-lama, mendingan langsung kita periksain aja tuh kamar. Cekidot!

KAMAR 1

Pas Itachi dkk lewat di depan pintu kamar ini, mereka langsung tau kalo kamar ini adalah kamar Sasori, Deidara, sama tobi. Kok tau? Orang di depan pintunya ada tulisan 'KAMAR INI MILIK DEIDARA, SASORI, DAN TOBI. KALO MAU NGINEP/TIDUR DI SINI MESTI BAYAR! INGAT NGGA ADA YANG GRATIS DI DUNIA!' yang besarnya ngalahin besar tubuh author (**segede apa tuh tulisan?! author aja bingung -_-)**

Karena udah tau kalo kamar itu bukan kamar tujuan mereka, Itachi dkk pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Ya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum Tobi keluar dari kamar dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang kemasukan setan **–author dimakan Tobi- **

"Gyaaa~! Gyaaa~! Gyaaa~!" teriak Tobi.

"Tobi-san?"

Pertanyaan Itachi sukses membuat Tobi berhenti dari kegiatan(gaje) nya

"Ya, Itachi-san?"

"LU JANGAN TERIAK MALEM-MALEM, SENTOLOYO! BERISIK BANGET! MANA LUDAHNYA MUNCRAT-MUNCRAT LAGI!" teriak Itachi menggelegar sampai membuat lapisan ozon berlubang. (**lah, hubungannya apa, thor? =_=a)**

Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat. "Anu, Tobi-san, kenapa malem-malem gini teriak-teriak. Ntar disangka orang gila loh." ujar Naruto

"Jangankan ngga teriak-teriak Naruto, pertama kali aku lihat dia aja, dia udah kayak orang gila" bisik Sasuke dan langsung mendapat pukulan gratis plus diskon 50% *?* dari Tobi.

"Kalian kira aku ngga dengar ya? Sembarangan aja menuduh orang!" marah Tobi.

"Lah, kami ngga tuduh sembarangan kok. Itu kan emang fakta." sembur Sasuke dan langsung mendapat pukulan(lagi) dari Tobi. Bedanya kali diskonnya cuman 25% *?*

"Udah, udah ngga usah pukul-pukulan. Sebenarnya Tobi-san kenapa teriak-teriak malem-malem?" kata Itachi. Kok tumben si Itachi bijak? **–author dilindes Itachi FG-** tanyakan saja pada markas akatsuki yang bergoyang. *?*

"Yah, lagi pengen aja, Itachi-san"

Hening

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, aniki?"

"Ada golok?"

"Ada, oniisan. Ini!"

"Trims, Naruto-san" ujar Itachi sambil membawa golok itu dan berjalan mendekati Tobi. Dan… well, you know what I mean?

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Itachi dkk berhasil meminjam selimut dari kamar Pain setelah melewati kamar 1? Ato malah mati konyol karena kedinginan? Cari tau kelanjutannya di toko buku terdekat. Cepetan! Mumpung lagi diskon!

**TBC**

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 2, update! /

Sebenarnya, author ngga nyangka ada yg baca FF gaje author, makannya author berterimakasih banget

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini author banyak banget kegiatan after school. Jadi ngga sempet nulis FF. Gomen ne

Tapi, author janji kok nih FF bakalan selese, yah walaupun author ngga tau kapan sih *plak plak plak*

Yaudah deh, daripada pusing ngebaca curhatan author yang very gaje ini, mendingan review aja!

Ingat! Review anda semangat saya!


End file.
